


City of Love

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. What did you ask me?"I wet my lips with a quick flick of my tongue, trying desperately to ignore how dry my mouth just went. "I-I asked you to kiss me."
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417702
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	City of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoOtherLands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/gifts).



> Surprise!! Merry Christmas to my wonderful writing partner LeoOtherlands! I know it's a bit early, but I know your stressed and I wanted to make you smile, so you're getting your present a little early. I wanted to do something special for you, so not only is this a rare pair you're trying to get me on board shipping, it's also written in your signature style -first-person perspective! I hope I did this justice for you! 
> 
> To all who read this, Happy Holidays. I hope you enjoy. This is the first of a few Christmas drabble presents I'll be uploading in the next week or so. I wish the best for you during this special season and in 2020 to come.

“I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong.” The handsome stranger pulled a white earbud out so it hung down the front of his slate grey jacket. The sleek, jade green scarf wrapped neatly around his neck complimented the dresscoat perfectly. “What did you ask me?” 

I wet my lips with a quick flick of my tongue, trying desperately to ignore how dry my mouth just went. Heat flooded my cheeks, any bits of lingering courage fleeing my person at a quickened rate. All that remained was the embarrassment and a rush of attraction. That did little to stop me from digging myself further down the hole I'd created. 

What was that saying again? _You made your bed now lay in it?_ Well, I'm full-on lounging.  “I-I asked you to kiss me.” 

“You... want me to kiss you,” he repeated in disbelief and I found myself caught by those unique eyes. I’d never seen anything quite like it. Eyes such a pale lavender they appeared almost pupilless. That’s what had first caught my attention about him and what kept me captivated. 

“Yeah, I mean this is Paris,  _ the City of Love.”  _ I motioned with a spread of my arms to the bustling, beautiful city around us. I’d always wanted to come here, to get lost in the majesty of such a historical city. I offered the lovely specimen of human before me what I hoped to be a charming smile. “We’re at the Eiffel Tower.” 

He stared at me like I’d lost my mind. Maybe I had. Perhaps it melted out my ears in a pile of goo. Who could blame me when such a handsome man stood before me? “You’re a complete stranger.” That honey-smooth voice sent a shiver up my spine. Yes, my mind was gone. He was the only thing filling my thoughts now. 

“The names Shisui Uchiha,” I thrust my hand out to him, expecting a shake.

He visibly startled at that, pale eyes widening a fraction. They shifted from my smiling face to my awaiting hand and back again. “...Neji Hyuuga.” With some reluctance, he accepted my hand.   


His grip was firm and warm, even through the leather gloves. The slight contact sent a jolt right up my spine. “There, we’re no longer strangers now.” My grin widened to the point my cheeks started to ache. I couldn’t help it. Neji was so damn good looking.

That seemed to amuse him more than anything. His lips quirked at the corners in something akin to a smile. “Do you often go around asking strangers for kisses, Shisui Uchiha?” 

My stomach did a not-quite-pleasant lurch.  _ Only when they look like you.  _ Neji Hyuuga - a tall drink of water I needed to partake from,  _ please.  _ “I’ll admit you’re the first.” 

“And what, pray tell, is the motive behind your quandary? Besides the shock factor that is?” Neji’s heavy, dark plait tumbled off his shoulder when he crossed his arms over his chest. 

_ Besides being smitten with you at first glance, you mean?  _ I scratched my cheek, unable to help the nervous chuckle that bubbled up inside me. “Ah, you got me.” 

“Oh?” A slender brow arched in curiosity. “Do go on.” 

“Well, you see. I have this group of rather nosy, but well-meaning friends. They refused to believe I came to Paris for anything besides romance.” And yet here’s my gay butt fawning all over a gorgeous stranger in the middle of the city, blanketed by the perfect backdrop of the Eiffel Tower. It was like something from a cheesy romance novel. Those were  _ not  _ good reading material, no matter how much Kakashi begged to differ. “I just want something I can post to our group chat so they’ll leave me alone for a bit.”

Neji seemed the stoic, serious type, so one could imagine the surprise I felt when my explanation was met with deep chuckle. Those pretty eyes looked me over with fond delight. “City of Love, indeed.” Of all the ways I expected him to reaction, that was not one. “I find the rich history much more intriguing than the fictitious romanticality of it all.” He looked out to the Eiffel Tower wistfully. 

Rocking back on my heels, I followed Neji’s line of sight. “I don’t see a reason not to enjoy both.” It was a gamble. Pressing such a sensitive topic could end in disaster. I knew nothing about this man beyond my extreme attraction to him and what garnered from our brief interaction. Yet it seemed worth the risk for the slightest opportunity. I leaned forward enough to meet his gaze. “So how about that kiss?” 

“I expect you to buy me dinner first.” That ghost of a smile suddenly took on a devilish edge that had my heart leaping into my throat. “You’ll have to work for it if you really want that kiss.”


End file.
